


WiFi password

by PestilentSabreS



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestilentSabreS/pseuds/PestilentSabreS
Summary: Yang jokingly puts her name in as the password for Weiss's WiFi. To her surprise it works.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	WiFi password

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like freezerburn don't read.

Weiss was waiting at her house impatiently for the infamous Yang Xiao-Long to show up at her house for a study session.  
"When is that brute going to show up!?" Weiss angerly muttered to herself tapping her foot impatiently.   
Her phone played a little tune that could get stuck in your head signalling that she was getting a call. Reading the name she sighed and picked up the device holding it to her ear.   
"Hello?" She asked   
"Hey Weiss!" The person on the other end cheerfully shouted causing Weiss to pull the phone away from her ear a few inches.   
"Must you be so loud brute?" The snowy haired girl replied. "And when are you going to be here, we agreed on two O'Clock!"  
"Just calling to let you know I'll be there soon princess!"   
"Alright Yang, see you soon"  
"Bye!"  
"Goodbye"  
Weiss hung up the phone rubbing her forehead with a sigh. A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it.   
"Hey Princess!" The loud and obnoxious blonde greeted  
"Hello Yang. Please come in" The other girl calmly said knowing no matter how many times she tells the blonde to use her inside voice, it won't do anything.   
"Nice place Weiss!" The tall blonde said as she sat down opening her laptop. "What's the WiFi password by the way?"  
Weiss froze up because her password was embarrassing and she didn't want the blonde to make fun of her.   
"It's uh-" Weiss hesitated.   
The blonde chuckled and replied with "is it my name" Wearing a smug smile on her face as she typed in 'Yang Xiao-Long' to her surprise it worked and The usually obnoxious blonde went quiet and blushed a shade of red.   
Weiss sighed and told herself it was no point hiding her feelings for the tall beautiful blonde.   
"I-I like you brute!" Weiss stammering as she said that. Yang stood up and looked into the smaller girls icy blue eyes.   
"I like you too Weiss" She replied sincerely and leaned down to give the shorter girl a kiss on the forehead. "Let's study now okay" The blonde said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction hope it doesn't suck too bad lol. If you do not like freezerburn Don't bash my ship.


End file.
